


Hard At Work

by Ikea



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Office Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikea/pseuds/Ikea
Summary: It's a lovely spring day - or an excruciating one, depending on who you ask.





	1. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't even played the game yet but inspiration struck me at 2 AM so here you go (I'd like to apologise for any and all OOC-ness)
> 
> I had a lovely person beta-read this for me, so there shouldn't be any grammatical/spelling mistakes this time around~

   "F-fuck..." the Devil hissed under his breath. He had done his best to ignore it and continue working away on the huge pile of documents on his desk, but it had come to a point where he couldn't concentrate on anything else. He threw his ballpoint pen rolling across the varnished mahogany and pressed down hard on the button on the intercom.

   "Dice, my office, now!" He didn't wait for an answer, just let go of the button and rested his back against the chair, letting out a frustrated sigh. He hated spring.

   A few moments later he could hear rushed footsteps approaching the door, and soon Dice's head peeked in.

   "Boss?" He stepped inside and closed the door carefully behind him. The Devil bit his lip at the sight of the man. Probably hurried up there, thinking he had somehow done something the Devil didn't approve of, judging by his expression and slight panting. Cute.

   "Help me with these documents, will ya?" Dice drew a sigh of relief, realising he hadn't done anything wrong. He reverted back to his usual smug self in an instant.

   "Hm? Boss can't handle those himself?"

   "Watch your tongue, Dice... I'm not. In the mood." the Devil hissed through his teeth. Dice didn't say anything else, he just walked up to the desk and grabbed some papers from the pile. He took a pen from his breast pocket, leaned against his elbow, and got to work. Opposite of him the Devil sat in his chair, not doing any paperwork at all. He just seemed to get more and more uncomfortable by the second, judging by his facial expression and tense body language. Dice didn't notice, he just did as he was told.

   "Oh, by the way, Boss," he said suddenly with his usual deep voice, and looked out the window, "ain't the weather lovely today? Looks like Spring's comin' this year too." This broke The Devil. His body kind of deflated, not completely unlike a balloon, and he let out a quiet, drawn out whine as his head landed on the desk. Dice looked at him, somewhat surprised. Before he could speak, however, the Devil addressed him.

   "Dice... For fuck's sake... Can't you... Ugh... I need..." Dice suddenly remembered how the Devil was acting around this time last year, and a devious smirk spread across his lips.

   "Oh, my, my... Look at'cha.... You must've worked yourself to death, Boss... Seems to me like you need to relax." He put his pen back in his pocket. "How about a massage?" He went around the desk so that he stood behind his employer, and started massaging his shoulders. The Devil let out another small whine, as he felt his body grow more impatient. Dice took his time working his way down his boss's back, enjoying the sound of his breathing becoming heavier and heavier. When he had come to the hips, he slowly reached around and palmed at his cock, hidden beneath thick tufts of fur. This made the Devil let out a yelp, but it was immediately followed by a deep moan and a rumbling deep in his chest, resembling that of a cat's purr. Dice leaned forward and spoke low,

   "Ya want me to keep going?"

   "D-don't you fucking dare leave me like this." he whispered back, his voice strained.

   "I'll take that as a yes, then."

   Dice started stroking with one hand. Slow and light at first, up to the head and down to the base, occasionally teasing the head with his thumb. The Devil was pretty much just moaning and purring at this point. Dice couldn't help but notice how his tail snapped back and forth. He picked up the pace, and as he felt the pre-cum drip down his fingers, used it as lube to make the strokes smoother. The Devil lay with his head on the desk, split tongue peeking out slightly from behind his sharp teeth. A purring, drooling, moaning mess. Dice had never seen his boss like this before, but found it extremely amusing when compared to the Devil's usual temper and respect-inducing aura. Not to mention, it was also really cute. He felt like trying his luck and spoke,

   "Boss, 'cha know, you look really good like this..." He definitely noticed a certain twitch at the word "Boss", and decided to keep going. "I think I can make you look even better, though..." With his free hand he reached down and grabbed the Devil's ass. This earned him a low moan. "What do you say?"

   "P...please... Fuck... Please...!" The Devil reached out a shaky hand and motioned at  one of the desk's drawers.

   "Oh, how polite..." Dice grinned and opened the aforementioned drawer, grabbing a small container of lube. He gave The Devil's ass a light slap.

   "Alright, get out of that chair and bend over." He motioned at the desk and the Devil grimaced. Normally he wouldn't tolerate that kind of behaviour - who was Dice to boss him around? Some discipline was definitely in order. Right now, though, he really didn't want to stop what they had started. _Just this once_ , he thought, as he did as Dice had ordered and rested his upper body on the desk. His dick twitched and he felt how hard it was to actually use his legs. He heard the chair being dragged away across the floor behind him, the rustling of clothes, and then a small pop, followed by small, wet sounds. Shit, he sure was taking his time.

   "Dice, hurry the fuck u-" his sentence was cut short as he felt something cold and wet prod at his asshole.

   "Hm? What was that?" Dice said, as he started fingering at his inner walls with his index.

   "N-nothing...!" the Devil yelped, his body surprised by the sudden stimulation.

   "Mm... Thought so..." Dice purred as he went deeper. The Devil's tail was flicking furiously back and forth as he slowly loosened up. As a second finger entered, he really tried to keep his voice down. Even so, Dice could clearly hear his small moans and whines, and see the way he clawed at the wood. He was a patient man, Dice, but how could he not enjoy this display? He retracted his fingers slowly, drawing out a long, disappointed whine from the Devil. This was soon replaced, however, with a surprised gasp, as Dice instead entered with his cock.

   "O-oh fuck yes... Dice..! H-hurry up!" Dice took his time, however, as he slowly slid inside, his breathing becoming more and more laboured as he felt the Devil clench around him.

   "Fuck... You feel so good, Boss..." At the same time, the Devil purred, sending vibrations through his entire length. Their breathing and the slight smell of sweat filled the room as Dice took his first thrust. The Devil let out a deep moan as he dragged his claws down the mahogany, definitely leaving marks.

   "... Is that all you've got? Deeper! Fuck!"

   "Your wish is my command, Boss." Dice grinned, as he took a firm hold of The Devil's hips and pulled him towards him as he thrust deep and hard.

   "Fuck... right there... Just... K-keep going..! Dice!" Boss didn't have any reason to worry, Dice had no intention of stopping. He kept on hitting that spot with utmost precision, time after time, going harder and harder, his breathing heavy and the desk creaking, papers falling slowly to the floor. The Devil didn't try to keep it down anymore, his moans and groans probably reaching past the walls of the room. Suddenly he felt something entering his mouth, and he almost instinctively bit down.

   "Suck 'em." He realised now that they were Dice's fingers, and did as he was told. He was way too far gone to keep up the attitude. His long tongue practically danced around them as he sucked, and his saliva dripped down his chin and onto the desk. This activity muffled his sounds somewhat, and brought him even closer to the edge.

   "Mm.. Ngh... 'M..." He reached down to jack himself off, and damn was his cock sensitive. He opened his mouth.

   "Dice... 'M gonna fuckin'... Cum..!"

   "Already?" Dice smirked as he picked up the pace, all the while his boss's hand moved more and more erratically up and down his length until he finally let out an ecstatic cry and felt his cum stain the fur on his stomach, with the excess starting to drip down onto the floor. As he rode out his orgasm, Dice didn't slow down. As a matter of fact, he was going harder. As he panted, he felt his over-sensitivity creeping up and Dice just. Didn't. Stop.

   "Dice! Dice, for fuck's sake! Can't you see I'm fuckin'...!" The Devil felt his knees lose what little strength they had left and he was soon reduced to a whimpering mess, as Dice continued to thrust into him. He didn't really try to stop him.  
Then, suddenly, he heard Dice moan low as he felt his insides fill up with something wet, and then the thrusting stopped.

   "Shit, Boss..." Dice slowly slid out, and the Devil's hole felt strangely empty, trying to clench at something that wasn't there. He looked down saw even more cum drip onto the floor. What a mess.

   "Ah, Boss, that was so good..." Dice whispered as he practically collapsed on top of the Devil's back. The Devil didn't even look at him, they just panted in unison.

   When Dice was dressed again and the Devil had made him clean up, he lingered for a little while. The Devil sat in his chair as usual, with Dice on the other side of the desk. The Devil couldn't quite bring himself to look his lackey in the eyes. Not just yet.

   "So... Boss. Since it seems I have a new assignment for the following weeks, taking up quite a lot of company time... How 'bout that raise?" The Devil just slapped him.

   "Get back to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might... continue this? With the chapters just being different fucks during the Devil's heat (I've got some ideas).
> 
> Also this is the first time I've actually finished writing a sex scene, so feedback is highly appreciated!


	2. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone feels the need to make up for what happened in chapter 1...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took precisely a year for me to post chapter 2... Honestly, thank you all for the overwhelmingly positive response to chapter 1! I was getting stray kudos well into the fall of this year which is quite incomprehensible for me - without you this continuation wouldn't even have been written.
> 
> I would once again like to remind you that this may very well be terribly OOC. I have actually bought the game since I started this fic, but I don't have much time to dedicate to it, so the last boss I defeated was Baroness Von Bon Bon. I don't want to spoil the game for myself by watching a playthrough, so until then things will probably stay OOC.
> 
> I hope this second chapter doesn't disappoint - I didn't have a beta reader for this (and I changed the formatting slightly). On that note, if you're a native English speaker and would like to beta any future chapters, please let me know!

Dice had been called upon over the intercom once more. Like before, he hurried up to the office, but this time it wasn't out of fear. No, this time there was a certain skip in his step, and upon his face was an expectant smile, hardly hid from the guests of the casino he passed on the way.

   When he stood outside the big, wooden doors he stopped for a second to adjust his bowtie, humming expectantly all the while. As he stepped inside the office, he took a light bow.

   "At your service, Boss." He looked up, and immediately noticed that the Devil wasn't at his desk. Slightly confused, he scoured the dimly lit room with his eyes. His employer was nowhere to be seen. He stood up straight. "...Boss?"

   A low hiss was suddenly heard from somewhere above him. A second later, a huge, furred figure dropped down from the ceiling and landed a few feet in front of him. Dice jumped, but soon recognised the shape as the Devil, only he had shapeshifted to be about two times his usual size. Now, the Devil should have been a calming sight, at least for him personally - but his bared teeth and thin, goat-like eyes made Dice wish that shape would have turned out to be literally anything else. He could hear his tail snap back and forth in the air, as well as the heavy breathing coming from the Devil's heaving chest. As the demon approached, Dice found himself pressing his back against the door.

   "B-boss!" He gave a nervous smile. "Di-didn't see ya there! You called...?"

   "Don't forget who's in charge around here..." the Devil growled deep. He was a few inches from Dice's face now, towering over him like a Grizzly. Dice swallowed, hard.

   "W-what do you mean? I have never been anything but loyal to you, I swear it." He was sweating bullets at this point, and was slowly sliding down the door. He'd really overstepped that last time, huh? Damn, and he who thought it had gone really well. Had Boss not enjoyed it? Or... Wait. Was that the problem? Maybe-

   His thoughts were abruptly cut off by the Devil lifting him by the collar, holding him at eye-level. A smile crept up on his face, but it wasn't a warm one.

   "Good. Ya won't challenge my authority again, will ya?” He lifted his free hand, and stroked a clawed finger across Dice's cheek. “Wouldn’t want to hurt ya.” Tiny, shimmering marbles of blood appeared in its wake and Dice winced. Not out of pain, as his fear had dulled all physical input, but rather as a response to the multiple scenarios he imagined this encounter could end with.

   "O-of course!" he finally managed to stutter.

   "Excellent."

   The Devil let go of his collar, and he almost fell to the floor. He was scared. Terrified, even. The vague feeling of the Devil's strong hand almost around his neck, and the dull sting on his cheek, made his heart beat out of his chest - but not entirely out of fear. And the way his boss towered over him, seemingly all-powerful - the whole scene reminded him of why he was so eager to work for the Devil in the first place, many moons ago.

   "Now that that's out of the way..." the Devil began, stroking Dice's cheek with the back of his hand, smearing the blood across his skin. "Let that be a lesson for ya. Ya see-" Suddenly, the Devil stopped dead in his tracks. Dice felt his face heat up with embarrassment as he first looked at the Devil, and then saw what he was looking at - a small, wet spot that was starting to form on the front of his stretched slacks. Shit.

   "Oh? Already hard, Dice? Didn't expect that." A mischievous smile suddenly spread across his face. "Wait, wait, wait..! You're tellin' me you're gettin' off of this?" Dice looked away, tensing up. “Aw, all nerves, are we?” He tugged surprisingly gently at Dice’s collar, waiting for some sort of signal. After a few seconds Dice turned to face him again, cheeks red, and the Devil watched with delight as Dice started undressing of his own volition. He spoke, voice somewhat shaky,

   “I won’t let ya ruin the suit any more that you already have with your yanking around, so hands off.”

   “With pleasure.” The Devil raised his hands demonstratively, taking in the sight. Dice’s fingers were long, slender. Beautiful, fidgety, piano fingers, as they slowly loosened his bowtie. Next was the suit jacket, falling to his forearms, and then folded neatly and laid down on the floor beside him. Then came the vest, his fingers going slowly from button to button. It was discarded on top of the jacket. And at last, the dress shirt. One button. Two buttons. The Devil could see his collar bones, defined despite the dim lighting. Three buttons. His chest. Smooth skin, not a hair. Four buttons. Stomach. Five buttons. The shirt was completely open now, all of his upper body exposed, including a lilac happy trail disappearing underneath his slacks. The Devil knew it would be fully revealed in time. For now, both of his hands snaked their way up from Dice's hips to his chest, and started teasing his nipples, pulling lightly at the nubs. As they hardened, Dice let out a small moan. He tried to conceal it, but with limited success.

   "Secret's out, buddy. You can be as loud as ya want." As the Devil bent down and started sucking at Dice’s skin between his neck and shoulder, his voice got a little louder, and when he felt the Devil’s sharp teeth sink into his flesh, he let go of all floodgates. The Devil revelled in the sound that flowed forth.

   "Mm... That’s more like it." The Devil pressed his body against Dice’s, and the vibrations from his low purring resounded deeply in Dice’s own chest. He felt the Devil’s hardened dick press against his stomach through thick fur, and fucking hell was it big. And fucking hell did he need it.

   He reached down as the Devil continued to caress his chest, but before he could get ahold of anything, his wrist was grabbed, thanks to the Devil’s inhuman reflexes, claws lightly scathing the surface of his skin. Dice froze, and the Devil spoke mockingly,

   "Ask nicely."

   "... Huh?"

   "I said: Ask. Nicely." His grip hardened as his claws dug deeper. Dice took a sharp breath.

   "P-please?"

   "You're gonna have to be more specific than that, Mr. King Dice." With his free hand, he reached inside the hem of Dice’s slacks, massaging the skin just above his strained dick.

   "P-please! Fuck, your dick!"

   "What about it?" He pressed himself closer to Dice, making sure he felt it against his own.

   "Y-your dick! Please, fuck, your dick! Your cock! Your cock, I want your cock!"

   "Where do you want it?" The Devil started rutting his hips against Dice, but not quite well enough to be satisfying.

   "In me, anywhere! Please! Please!" He was panting at this point, the teasing making him hold onto the Devil's shoulders for dear life.

   "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He let go of his arm, to instead reach down to Dice's pants, and swiftly tugged them down - leaving Dice's dick out in the open, pink and pressed against his stomach (it'd been cold, if it weren't for the Devil's body heat). Dice's breathing was heavy, as he watched in anticipation as his Boss separated thick tufts of fur on his lower stomach with his fingers, revealing his gigantic cock - already dripping with pre-cum. Upon actually seeing it, Dice got hotter, but also started to doubt the entire... possibility of it fitting.

   "Oh, fuck, Boss... Shit, I don't know-" Dice's sentence cut off as he felt the Devil grabbing his ass, hoisting him up, and he almost instinctively wrapped his legs around his boss' waist and pressed his back against the wall.

   "Mm... Dice, you're so sweet like that... Makes me wanna fuck you real good... Make ya have to stand for a week." The Devil started sucking sloppily at his left nipple, and Dice moaned as he felt the tip at his hole.

   "Fuck..! Seriously... You can't...!" He wanted it, no doubt in Hell, but without prep? Without fucking lube? No - Dice had learned from past mistakes and had no desire to repeat them.

   "Relax, I ain’t a dip!"

   Suddenly, the tip didn't feel nearly as big as before, and Dice felt some kind of warm, slightly thick, liquid slowly coming out of it. As The Devil slipped inside him, it was almost pleasant. Then, the space slowly became smaller as The Devil's girth increased. The pressure against his walls felt amazing and he let out a quiet, drawn-out moan. Between heavy breaths, The Devil spoke,

   "Ready?" Ready? Dice hadn't been more ready in his life. But articulation wasn't the easiest with a huge dick up his ass. Luckily, a small whimper and furious nodding seemed to get the point across. The Devil smiled and a moment later Dice saw stars. The thrusting was far from considerate, but he hadn't expected it to be and was very happy his expectations were met. With each thrust came pleasure and pain, mixed together beautifully, making the experience all the more intense. His back so drenched in sweat and the Devil's hips so violent he almost slid up the wall each time they moved up. "Mm... Dice, you're so fuckin' tight!" Dice would have made comments of similar nature himself, but was so preoccupied with everything else, that all he could do was moan and whine. Loudly. The Devil did not mind in the slightest, as he started sucking and biting at his nape - which earned him even more desperate sounds.

   "Don't stop singin', canary."

   The Devil's low purring, intermingled with Dice's loud, unabashed moaning, bounced between the walls, as breathing properly became more and more of a challenge for them both. After a few well-angled thrusts, Dice was on the very edge.

   "B-boss! I'm... I can't...!" His chest was heaving at this point, his eyes wet. The Devil picked up the pace as Dice reached for his own dick and stroked erratically, finally cumming with a yell. As he rode it out, he felt his insides filling up with heat as The Devil moaned. He pulled out slowly, and both of them sunk to the floor, panting.

***

The Devil sat once again in his chair, and Dice was once again dressed, standing before him. There was no visible trace left of what had transpired earlier. Well, except for the dark, obvious marks around Dice's neck. He couldn't help but run his fingers atop his discoloured skin, fascinated. The Devil took a blow of his cigar and spoke;

   "Those should serve as a good reminder of who’s in charge around here. For you, and the rest of the staff." Dice felt his cheeks heat up. Once he left the office, everyone would know what had happened in there. That is, if they didn't already know, thanks to his treacherous windpipes. He started to regret many things, but The Devil interrupted his thoughts. "Oh, and since you didn't actually do any work, expect a deduction from this month's salary."

   Dice promised himself to make up for that loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 2. If you've noticed the chapter names you've probably worked out that I intend for every chapter to be inspired by a deadly sin. I have a bunch of ideas myself, but feel free to suggest things (no guarantee they'll end up in the fic though)! Hopefully there won't be a year between every chapter...
> 
> Constructive criticism is most welcome!


End file.
